Anything For You
by AngelOfSin92
Summary: A songfic. Sam sees Danny kissing Paulina and is hurt. I suck at summaries COMPLETE. Uses lyrics from Evanescence


Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom but one day I plan on owning it! I also don't own "Anything For You" by Evanescence

Anything For You

Sam stopped in her tracks at the sight of her best friend Danny kissing Paullina. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew_

"No….."Sam still couldn't believe what she was seeing. _How could he do this to me? I told him how I felt and this is what he does! I should have known he didn't care! _Sam turned on her heel and ran. She ran the twenty blocks to her house in the pouring rain.

_If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me_

She opened the door to her house and walked in. She was dripping wet from the rain. Her black wife beater was soaked and so were her dark blue jeans. She stripped and took a shower. Fifteen minutes later after washing her hair, wishing she could wash away the image of Danny and Paullina.

_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me_

_Why? Why would he lie to me? _Sam had re-dressed and was sitting on her bed, tears flowing freely. She still couldn't believe what she had seen. She refused to believe it. She got up and put in a Evanescence CD. The first track started playing and Sam got up to turn it off. It only made her cry worse.

_Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

"Make believe, close your eyes. I'll be anything for you…"Sam said to herself imagining herself saying those words to Danny. Her tears stopped and she wiped her eyes. Picking up her cell phone, she called Tucker.

"Hey Sam! What's up?" Tucker asked.

"Hey Tucker. Can I ask you a question?" She replied.

_Nothing left to make me feel anymore  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
If you want me_

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Is Danny dating Paullina and does he even like her anymore?"

"Of course not Sam! It's you he likes! Why do you ask?"

"Well I saw him kissing Paullina! Tucker, what am I going to do?" She cried into the phone. Her tears flowed once more as she cried even harder.

_Come and find me  
I'll do anything you say just tell me_

"……"Tucker was speechless. He didn't know that Danny still liked the Spanish girl but apparently he still did.

Danny kissed back then pulled away from Paullina. Paullina smirked.

"Guess what loser? She saw you kissing me and ran off," She stated with a smirk.

_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me_

"…." Danny said nothing as he started to back away again. He ran from Paullina's laughter that echoed in the alley way. He ran the twenty blocks to Sam's house.

"Sam! SAM!" He said pounding on the door. The door opened to reveal a red eyed Sam.

"What do you want?" She asked sadly.

"I'm so sorry for what you saw and you have to believe me when I say I love you!" Danny exclaimed trying to get her to believe him.

_Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

"I can't believe that either.." Sam said somewhat angrily. She glared at Danny unable to say anything else.

"Sam, she kissed me! I swear!" He was lying and he knew it.

"I want to believe you so badly."

_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me_

Sam wanted so badly to believe him and part of her did. _Why would he kiss her? He told me it was me he loves not her._ Sam was so confused. She didn't know what to do to. _I think maybe I should just believe him, I'd do anything for him. _

_Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

"Sam, I want to be your everything."

"I'll believe all your lies, just pretend you love me," Sam sobbed into her hands. Danny held her close.

_Anything for you  
I'll become your earth and sky  
Forever never die  
I'll be everything you need_

"I'm not pretending when I say I love you," He whispered into her ear. Sam looked up and pulled back. _I love Danny so much that I'd do anything he said. _

_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you x2_

"I'll be anything for you." She whispered then backed up into the house. She closed the door in his face slowly.

"I'll believe all your lies Danny."


End file.
